erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikoro timeline
For now this is merely a rough chronological list of events surrounding Mikoro's life. I will have to sharpen it up next time I attempt to write this story. Youth (from Naomi’s perspective) *Mikoro is born ca 900 year bTC *He is raised mainly by his biological mother, Ath’ne, though her brother Misrajim does most of the hard training and a friend of the family, Avimael, stands as Miko's brother officially. *The family has managed to secure a small cave because of the high standing of Misrajim and Ath’ne. *Miko's biological father, Metushelach, nips by once every decade. *Mikoro makes cocoons out of blankets. *Miko plays the reverse-like game clickers. *Through his father Miko meets the nymph-type demons in a nearby clan. One family is particularly close to them, as one of the older brothers is a friend of Metushelach. The youngest sibling, Riska, is about Miko’s age. *Miko observes that the nymph-type demons are natural speedsters. While he himself is not naturally inclined for speed he pushes himself until he becomes almost as fast as them, to Metushelach’s amusement. *Miko also meets his father’s travelling companions, Ennui and Zayn. *When he is roughly 90 he meets Naomi and makes a contract with her. *Miko is nearly brained by a very heavy book as he commits the crime of arriving while Naomi is in her nightie. *Their first flight despite Naomi’s fear of heights. *Naomi finds out about Miko’s many stashes of food and weapons. *Miko almost accidentally manages to create light magic while being very bored around Naomi. *They meet Riska. *Naomi gets a severe cold and Miko is ridiculously worried that she’ll die. *Miko grows up *Mikoro and Naomi shares some romantic moments (the fountain). *Naomi dies when her town is under attack and rather than flee she takes up the fight. Reuel College of Survival (Ecaterine’s perspective) *Mikoro is placed in the trouble class merely to test his endurance. The incorrigibles regularly harass him. *One of the incorrigibles is the younger brother of a friend of Metushelach. *Every other year Avimael comes by to test him and get reports to Ath’ne. *Every decade Metushelach comes by to really test him. *Once Riska and some of her brothers come by instead of Avimael. Riska and Mikoro talk politics and Mikoro’s attempts to balance out a human (wingless) form that doesn’t take away so much from his demon abilities. *One time Misrajim comes instead of Metushelach and thoroughly beats Mikoro to a bloody pulp. *Metushelach is defeated and disappears. *Ath’ne confides in Mikoro that she is pregnant with a halfblood and makes Mikoro promise to keep his sibling alive no matter what. *Lemek is born ca 400-500 years bTC, as a result of Ath’ne’s interest in a human magic user named Shelach. *Lemek is very soon orphaned as Ath’ne sacrifices herself to give Mikoro time to escape with Lemek. *Avimael also sacrifices himself for the same cause, on Ath’ne’s orders. *Mikoro shortcuts through the area near the nymph-type demons and hears from a distance the screams from them as they fight his old clan. He contemplates going back to help them, but thinks better of it since he’s lugging around an infant. *Mikoro keeps Lemek live on a mix of blood and meat. *Misrajim returns to the clan to find out that his dear sister was a traitor and her spawn has run off with the result of her copulation with a human. He does not take it well. Traitor City *Mikoro is roughly 900 years old. *Ca 100 years bTC, Mikoro and Lemek finds infant Sachi, a vivid, and Lemek insists they take her in. *Kedar is adopted, sort of. He was unclaimed in his clan so he decided to tag along with them. *Mikoro is temporarily hired by the dark magician Kiria and they spawn a child, Tammy, who will later be sent to Reuel College of Survival. *Lemek gets them human aliases through the local witch Jeanie Underhill. She decides that Mikoro and Kedar doesn’t fit in human society to take up employment, but Lemek gets an alias as “Luke”, a librarian. *Mikoro and Lemek are separated from Sachi and Kedar. *Kedar and Sachi meet the Attuli in general and Tuva in particular. *Sachi and Kedar, who got the maps and documentation, reach Traitor City first. *Mikoro gets a contract with the demon hunters and the family is granted a cave outside the city. *Caitlyn O’Neal’s town is going to be under attack of demons, so Eileen rouse Mikoro and a few old friends from Reuel College of Survival to check on that, by cheating with time and place. *Metushelach stumbles over a safe house (or base) on a demon hunter route. Eileen meets him at the entrance and gives him some important documentation as well as inform him where Mikro is and how long Mela has before “deadline”. *The safe house is attacked and Mela is among the casualities. *Misrajim finds Mikoro and nearly kills the family (or at least Mikoro) before he is eliminated. At one point Sachi puts herself between Mikoro and Misrajim and use her defensive aura to alt him. *Mikoro is reunited with Riska and relaxes his mask a bit. The cave the family lives in in TC Innehåller Lemek och Mikoros vapen - förutom Mikoros stora svärd som han alltid bar med sig, lite ’leksaker’ som tillhörde Sachi och Kedar. På ena väggen finns en nästan tre decimeter lång nästan skimrande vit fjäder som var Kedars krigsbyte efter en mindre strid med hans storasyster. Rätt mysigt i största allmänhet. På golvet finns några tygbylten och filtar att sova i. För den som vill sova sittande finns några klippblock. Kuddar finns inte. Längst in i grottan ligger djupa skuggor, där sover Mikoro. Trivia *Mikoro would probably be best introduced from Lemek's perspective. After the younger siblings are separated from them, the POV could alternate between Lemek and Kedar. This way we could get to know Mikoro and Sachi without everything being revealed too soon. After that and no sooner would it be apropriate to tell Cat's story, as we through her reveal the young Mikoro. Preferably there'd be a short story from Naomi's POV before that. See also *Elean This story has also been posted on *theotaku.com Category:Stories Category:WIP Category:All Pages